You Know You Want Me
by molliegoodgolly
Summary: Bella.. The School Player.. Edward the one boy who doesn't want to get into her bed.What will happen when these 2 star crossed lovers finally meet.
1. Meeting

I was woken up by kisses on my cheek going down my jaw line to my neck. What was this fool still doing in my bed? I growled to myself. I opened my eyes slightly to see the handsome face of Mike Newton staring back at me. "Hey Baby." He said sweetly. "Your still here?" Was my rude but normal response. He looked quite shocked and quickly hoped out of bed, grabbed his pants and started for my dorms door. "uhh so ill call ya." "Sure, I don't care." He was finally gone. Man what a bad lay.

I sat there waiting to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. I hated what i had become. I used to be the good girl. Now I was just the college slut. But at least i was smart. I had all A's in my courses. And no, I am not nor have i ever slept with any of my college professors. I finally sat up, looked at the clock. Damn it. I was late. I hurried and rushed to put my sex hair into a un-tight ponytail. I decided to grab a plain shirt and jeans. Rushed out the door.

I slammed into something large. And manly. Before I could fall down. two strong hands grabbed me. I stood there for a second against his hard chest. I finally got the courage to pull away and look at his face. And i was amazed. His bronzish red hair shined in the fluorescent lights. A small smile danced across his face. I had to look away, because if I didn't I think I would have fainted. "I'm so sorry." I simply said with my head looking towards the ground. I felt a cold hand grab my chin to pull my face upward. "Its alright. its all my fault." He smiled that smile again and I swear my heart stopped. As if he sensed this he chuckled. I looked at him and gave a light smile. It felt like eternity was passing me by just in a few seconds. We stared at each other for ever, or I wished it was. "I'm Bella." I simply stated. "Edward." I much more simple response.


	2. Update

OK everyone.. I just wanted to know if i should keep going? Hows my writting? I would love some critisim, but not to mean ok?

Much love Mollie


	3. Yummy

I started to step back from the Greek God(Sorry I just HAD to add it :) ) that was before me.

"I should uhhhh get going?" I actually asked it in a question! What was wrong with me??? He chucked a musical laugh.

" I guess you should. But maybe we should hang out sometime."

" Huh?" Oh now THAT is romantic. I quickly responded "S sure. Ill be back around 2." He loked down as if in deep thought

"hmmmhhh Well i wont be back till around 7ish, SO how about some dinner? My treat." I couldnt hold back the smile that had been teasing my lips since he asked me to hang out.

"I would love too." I bit my lip as to say Come here big boy. But he didnt seem to notice.

He replyed with a slight chuckle "Well This is either your boyfriends dorm or yours.. So ill meet you here?"

I gave a quick laugh and responded "Its mine, and yeah. 7:30?"

"Great." He walked away after a simple goodbye. I watched him leave. Noticing every muscle. Man, if he were a drug i would love to have it.

I was too excited to even think about going to class SO i called my bestie Angie.

"Your so NOT going to guess what happened to me!" I screamed into the phone.

"Well I wont be able to hear it." She said with scarcasim

"I just got asked out by a God!"

"Let me guess.. Edward Cullun?"

How could she know?

"Yeah, how do you know?

He was a very interesting reputation"


	4. Bet?

My heart froze

"What do you mean interesting reputation?"

"He wont sleep with ANYONE.. I mean many have tried but have failed."

"Well thats before Bella Swan got into the picture."

We both gave a quick laugh until Angie suddenly cut in a an idea

"Why dont you try to? It culd be a bet."

I couldnt help but laugh at this.

"Isnt this what guys are supost to do?"

"Im serious Bella, we all know how good you at in the game of suduction. I bet you can."

"And what if i cant?"

"I get two hundred dollars."

"And if i win?" I needed 2 hundred dollars thats for sure

"You get the 2 hundred."

"Your on." I simply stated with a slight smugness knowing I was going to win this easy bet.

I looked at the clock. it was 4. 3 and a half hours till my dats with Edward

And so starts the hunt


	5. Get Ready for Sexy Time

After my interesing phone conversation with Angie, I decided to go a little BBDS or Before Big Date shopping. Though I hightly doubted I would get any action TONIGHT.. Though I hoped I woukd, I still needed to look sexy. Look sexy for one date and youll get the call for the next night. I walked through the mall needing to find the perfect outfit. I must have been in some store a little too long because a cute little pixie like girl walked over and introduced herself.

"Hi im Alice. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked with a gorgeous smile across her face.

"Uhh yeah.. Im going on a first date.. and I need something that says 'Im not EXACTLY a slut."

She gives a quick laugh and respondes "I have the perfect dress for what your looking for."

She proceeded to run over a rack on the far corner of the store I hadnt noticed before.

As she walked towards me I got a quick glimce of the gorgeous dress she was holding. A beauiful blue color shimmerd near her marble colored skin. When she arrived I got an even better look at the dress. I was too happy.

"Its PERFECT!" I scream at the top of my lungs. As i jumped up and down I noticed people in the store were staring me down.

Alice laughed. "Wait to try it on silly!"

I grab the dress from her hands and rush over to the dressing room. It was perfect. Hugged me just right holding on to every curve while giving me movement or well... move. Just to make sure I was makeing the right choice I walked out of the dressing room. Alices jaw dropped.

"Wow." She said.

"I know right. Ill take it." I handed her my daddy's gold card. Only the best for his daughter.

I smile to myself. It was like i couldnt stop looking. Alice finally jerked me out of my trance.

"You know what I have perfect shoes for this dress."

Wow shes a great sales women. I hope she gets a raise.

"Yay! Show them!!!"

She takes me over to the shoes. SHe was right they were perfect. Sexy and strappy.

Alice is kind enough to take both the shoes and the dress over to the counter. As i prepare to pay. I notice a gorgeous silver clip that would go perfectly with the dress. It was in the shape of a princess crown. Perfect. I quickly grab it right before a nother women trys to snatch it. We had the same idea. I give her an innocent smile and she looks liek shes going to kill me. Oh she can try.

Alice hands me my iteams. and says. "Thank you for shopping with us come back soon! I really want to know about this big date." She gives me a wink and I laugh.

"Oh ill be back."

I walk out of the store and call Angie.

"Get to my dorm Ang. We have a boys virtue to steal." Her laugh almost burst my ear drums. I pull my phone away from my ear just enough to hear her say. "Ill be there in a bit whore."

I walk over to my little white bug, put my dress and shoes in the back and my new clip in my messy hair.

I smile to myself and say. "Oh this is going to be fun."


	6. This is wrong

I drove just a few miles over the speed limit. About twenty. And quicky ran up to my dorm room to see Angie waiting by my dorm with a pissed of look on her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask

"I lost the spare key you gave me when you needed me to water your plants."

I couldnt hold back the laugh. I burst into a loud laugh and snort.

She laughs at me. "Oh now THAT is soo going to steal this mans heart."

"Dont be a bitch." I grumble as I open the door for my dorm.

"Lets see this virtue stealing dress you were telling me about." When she said this I couldnt help but feel a little guilty that I might actually be taking his sexy mans virginity.

"Whats wrong sweety?" My best friend ask me while im still in my trance like state. "Oh no.. are you feeling guilty?" SHIT! She knows me to well.

"I dont know. DO you really think this is ok?" I just had to make sure I wasnt the horriable person I was starting to think I was.

"Oh hun.. Its just good oll fun!" SHe comes over to me and gives me a quick hug. and says "Let me see you in this gorgeous dress!"

I laugh and quickly go change into my new gorgeous dress and walk out of my room where i see Angie on the phone. SHe quickly mutters something then looks at me.

"Omgah you look GORGEOUS!" She screams and runs over to me.

She starts talking about what I should do to my hair and make up and blah blah blah. I just couldnt get the feeling out of my head that this is wrong.

"I cant do this." I almost whisper. Not sure if I have even said it.

"yes you can!" SHe nearly screams at me.

"WHy do you want me to do this so bad?"

She looks at me with a stressed look on her face. Then she becomes calm.

"Hun we know you need the money."

She was right. I payed all my bills. The dress I bought with my daddys credit card needs to be payed before he gets the bill.

"Damn it."

"Thats what i thought. Oh look at the time I better get going. Have fun on your date. I just know it will be fine!" She gives me a quick hug and runs out the door.

Hmmhhmmm I wonder where she could be going so quickly.

EDWARDS POV

I sit on my new recliner waiting for my date to come.

I cant believe im actually doing this.

Im forced out of my trance with a sudden knock on my door.

Im not shocked to see who it is

"Angie..."


	7. Edward

Edward POV

I had just gotton off the phone with her and here she stands in my door way.

"Hey baby." Angie says as she walks in my room. She quickly wraps her arms around me. I stiffen.

"Whats wrong lover?"

"I cant do this... its wrong."

She gets pissed "What the fuck do you mean! Why is everyone becomeing so moral all the sudden?"

I was confused. "What was the last part?"

"Nothing" She quickly resonds.

I look at her. Shes pretty. Not nearly as pretty as Bella. She small, kinda cute with a little pig nose. Maybe thats why its so snutty.. always sticking her nose up at people. I stiffle a laugh

"Whats so funny?" She demands

"Nothing." mocking her anwser she gave me earlier.

"You can do this baby.. She deserevs this lesson, that she cant get every man she wants."

In fact Bella could get any man she wants, and she has.

Angie must have noticed the look of lust on my face. She gives a quick smile.

"Got time for a little quicky?" she laughs and pushes her self on me.

"Not now."

"Awww why not."

"I have a "date" in 30 minutes"

"Well thats why its called a quicky." she gives a smartass response.

I grab her face between my hands. "No"

She pouts her lips as if trying to be suductive. She was not very good at it.

I keep with my serious face and stare her down.

"Fine.. you just know how to ruin all the fun." She hufs like a three year old.

SHe lucky shes a good lay or she wouldnt be standing in my room.

I look at the clock. Damn it. I have 25 minutes till my date with the beautiful and charming Bella.

"If you do anything with her, I will make her life hell." She gave a quite laugh as if it was in a joking way.

But i knew it wasnt. She is a crazy bitch and everyone, except Bella, knew this.

I proceed to walk towards the door when i feel to hands grab me and pull me towards her. She gives me a forceful and passionless kiss.

"Bye baby. Make sure to have fun."

Was the last think I heard before walking out of my dorm and into the hall, hearing my door close behind me.


	8. Reviews please

Hey guys!

so i updated! hahahah

but i would like a few more reviews please:)

tell me what you think!

I really want to know your responses!


	9. Almost there

BELLAS POV

I was finally ready.. and I looked finnnnnnnneeee.

7:28

7:29

That bastard better not be late.

7:30

I started to get a little upset. Then I heard the best sound in my life. A knock. My heart literaly stopped. I ran towards the door. Tripped. Damn it. Ouch. I almost forgot about the gorgeous man who was standing ouyt side my door. Until I heard one more knock. I got up and walked slowly and carefully towards the door. I opened it. And he was deffiently not a let down. He looked delicious. He was in darkwash jeans, and a nice white button up shirt. I couldnt help but look him up and down. I finally reached his face, I noticed that his eyes where doing the same thing to me. A gave a tight smile when his eyes finally reached mine.

"hi" he purred almost to sexy for any human.

"hey." I said back, almost to ackward for a human. I was becoming a bumbling idiot for this man. I had never in my life felt like my life was ending, in a good way. Like when you love someone and its so life shattering because Love is what puts you back together. My life was in a earthquake, and yet I did not want to run outside for safety but instead watch as my world feel to pieces.

He noticed my mind was not in my body and spoke up. "You alright?" He asked with some concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Yeah sorry im just kinda out of it. Is my nose ok?" I asked with a little pout.

He laughed and said, "Its the cutest little nose I have ever seen. Why?"

Damn it. I was hoping he wouldnt ask. Now I would have to tell him about my fall.

"Umm well when you knocked... I kinda ran towards the door and ummmm fell on my face." I almost whispered because of my embaressment.

He laughed.. but my meanly.. but a little quick one. And before I could say anything.. He lifted my face with his fingures and gave my nose a little kiss on the tip.

My body froze from the shock as well as my mind. But my sinces where enhanced by at least 4 times. He smelled so good.

I let out a "hmmmhmmm."

"Better?" He asked so close to my face I could smell the mintiness of his toothpaste as well as the sweet and harshness of his seemingly expensive colouge.

"Almost to." I said. Thats when it happened. My body took over. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards my face. The kiss was passionate. One of the most passionate kisses I have ever expeienced in my life. I could almost taste him. Oh nevermind.. I can NOW taste him. He pushed me in the room. Hitting me against the wall. "Ouch." I let out between the sweet kiss. "Sorry." He murmered between my lips. He was to good of a kisser to be new at it. Something was up and I was planning to find out what. And now. I felt my knees hit against my bed. Ok, maybe not now. My mind was screaming for me to stop this.. but my body was arguring a differnt argument. I quickly started to unbutton his shirt. When suddenly he grabbed my hands, stopping the kiss.

"I cant do this. I cant do this now." He looked puzzled at his own words.

"Thank god." I responded back. He gave a quick laugh and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked as if forgetting what was just happening ohh i would say 5 seconds ago.

"Sure."

And with that I was on my feet. Looking in to mirror to fix my hair and reaply my make up.

"Lets go." I sayed as I turned towards my perfect date.

"Great." He grabbed my hand and we walked towards my door. It was still open. Dumb dumb dumb.

I shook my head.

I was going to win this bet if it killed me.

**HEY GUYS!!! Sorry it took so long to make a new chapter. **

**please review!**


	10. Date

BOV

We walked through the parking lot. Stopping at a shiny silver Volvo. Not really a sexy car. I was thinking more of a uhhhh MUSTANG. But I think With Edward in it, it would rise the sex meatier. He unlock the car with the button on his key. The car made a quick click. That is when my heart started to pound. Why had I been so comfortable with him in my room and not in his car. Thats when It hit me. Mine and His where completely different things. In my room I was in control. But now as I start to lower myself into his car. Sitting down on the to comfortable seat. He must have noticed my nervousness for he suddenly interrupted my going no where thoughts.

"Hey, about what happened in the room... Im sorry if I moved to fast. Please dont think Im that kind of guy." He stuttered the last word. Something about him was off. I turned my head towards him, about to demand answers. His face was mere inches from my own. He blew a sweet breath my way. I closed my eyes taking in the scent. I heard him chuckle. I opened my eyes and saw that his lips where up turned on one side. Creating a beautiful smile. My breath caught in my throat. Causing a quite gasp. Though not quite enough. For Edward surly heard it.

"Ready to go. We have been in my unmoving car for about 10 minutes." He said causing the same beautiful smile to play across his face.

"Yeeeaaa." I sputtered the words. I Almost thought I was going to go into convulsions. But I knew that would ruin the date. So I tried to keep myself in check.

He started the car. A car gave a quite starting sound. Telling us that it was ready to go. He pulled out of the drive way with a swift movement of the car. Going just a little to fast, We made it to our destination. A sweet little Italian place that had just opened up. But from reviews I had heard, it had amazing food. Through I was no paticually hungry, I was going to try to stuff my mouth. I needed to please this man. I had a need to please him. He parked the car. Got out quickly, and before I could even open my door he was pulling it open. Sighing, I grabbed his out stretched hand. He helped me up, and kept my hand in his. He moved closer to me causing me to be pushed up against the car. Leaning in he blew out some more of his sweet breath. I kissed my nose. The corner of my mouth and down towards my neck. I stayed still. Paralyzed, though I could feel every part of my body tingling.

Finally after a few laps around my neck, He made it towards my lips. Grasping the small of my back. He pulled me closer to him. Capturing my lips with his. The kiss was sweet, and short. After what felt like hours as well as seconds. He pulled away. Keeping my hands in his, he lead me towards the door. Holding it for me.

"Ladies first." He said very gentlemen like.

I gave a light giggle... Omgah Did I just giggle. I never giggled. giggling was for brainless idiots who were crazy about some guy they were sleeping with. And I was only one of those. Can you guess which? We entered the restaurant. It was amazing. I beautiful shade of red covered the entire restaurant. Candles laced the room. Creating light to reflect on the walls. A very romantic feel. Oh this guy was good.

We waited to a table for what seemed forever. Until I gorgeous women walked up a called "Mason reservation?"

"Thats us." Edward's answered. We walked up towards her. She was even more gorgeous close up. She looked Edward up and down. Apparently enjoying the view.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I told her sourly. She quickly pulled herself from her trance. "Hello I am Rosalie. Are you ready to be sat down. For 2?" She asked innocently as if she wasn't just checking out the guy that I was with.

"No one.. Were just here together and plan on sitting on each others laps." I said coldly. She gave a ackward laugh. Probably wishing she were the one that might be sitting on Edward's lap. Being able to fell ever inch of his chiseled chest and the strength of his legs and... OMGAH BELLA STOP IT! I quickly scolded my self for these naughty thoughts.

"Ummm... was that a joke mamma?" Rosalie asked. Damn this girls stupid.

"Yes it was a joke. My girl Bella always been the joker." Edward gave a quick laugh and pulled me closer. and Whispered in my ear. "To bad your joking." This made a shiver go up my spine.

We were quickly seated after my tiny spat with Rosalie. We waited only a few seconds for our waiter. A small cute girl with hair taller then her body walked over.

"Hello my name is Jessica and I will be your waiter this evening. Would you like to start your night off with some wine?"

Some wine were never put together in my vocabulary. Oh yes I had wine. But some would be an understatement. I was tipsy far to early. We didn't even get to eat. I started sluring my words and tryed to look sexy to Edward. I dot think it worked. And even if it did. I wouldn't have noticed. I started feeling sick. And got up. Edward followed my out the door of the restaurant after paying our bill. I felt so stupid. I was drunk on the first date. He would defiantly not be calling me back after this. I almost made it towards the car when I felt like throwing up. And I did. Look it Bella to do what she feels. I threw up feeling like an idiot. The suddenly I felt some one patting my back and holding my hair.

"Im so sorry." I cried.

"Its OK. I should have known better." Edward said sweetly before picking my off the ground. He held me while he walked towards his car. He put me down by his car to open the door for me. I got in. Completely embarrassed by my actions.

We got to my dorm.

"Will you walked me to my room?" I asked with no hope in my voice.

"Of course! What kind of date would I Be if I didn't?" He said As if I should have already known this.

I did a quick victory dance in my head for opening the door to his car. I got out and Edward was already at my side. In all his glory. We walked in silence. Though it was no ackward. It was comfortable. I felt his hand touch mine lightly. Before he grabbed it. Again shivers went though me. We reached my door. I opened it. Stepped in. I felt something grab me by the waist and spin around. Edward was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked. Concern seeping with each word.

"Yes. But will you stay with me?" I asked embassred. " Not... not sexually. But my room mates not hear.. and it gets scary and lonely.

"Yea I will." He said bluntly without much thought.

"Great let me brush my teeth." I exited the room. A smile spread across my face. This was the first time I had actually sleep with a boy. Actually resting.

I quickly brushed my teeth. And ran back towards my room. And there lay Edward. He was spread across my bed. Sleeping. Haha. I know how to wear them out. I crawled in beside him. looking into his face. Wow I could really fall for this guy I thought before I felt my eye lids becoming heavy. I drifted into sleep. Dreaming of Edward.


	11. Angie returns

BOV

I woke up feeling something wrapped around my waist. I felt something infront of me. And for a second I had forgotton that Edward was in my bed. And he was holding me. Holding my so close I could feel his heartbeating from under his shirt. At first I was shocked and felt unconfrotable. Then I remember the night before. How he kissed me with such passion and sweetness. And I cuddled closer. running my hands up and down his chest, he made a low groan that seemed to have come from his throat. I quickly closed my eyes to try to seem like I was sleeping. I heard him sigh. He had woken up. I felt him stiffen. He must have seen the position we were both in. I heard him chuckle. He pulled me even closer. As if that were possible. I felt his face in my hair. He pulled in a long breath. He was smelling. taking my scent in his nose. This was odd. But sweet in a kinda stalkery way. I then felt his lips on my head. He sighed.

"I didnt know it was possiable to fall so quickly." He said so quietly I wasnt even sure if I had in fact heard it.

"Your so beautiful. And smart, and such a bitch." He laughed. I felt him shaking beside my trying to quite his laugh fearing I would hear him. "But thats ok... because its you. Your soo you. You dont care what people think. Your perfect."

This is when I decided to "wake up."

"Morning." I said. My voice weak from sleep.

"Morning to you as well." Edward replyed before giving me a sweet kiss on the fourhead. We layed there for what seemed hours. I was perfectly content. But then all of the sudden I heard a loud knocking on my door. I grond. Not wanting to leave my current state. The knocking procissied. And I hearned someone yelling though the door.

"Bella you better open this door!" Angie yelled so loudy Edward flinched.

I looked at him. My eyes frantic. I couldnt let Angie think I won the bet already, then she might not let me see Edward again. Very quitly I said to Edward, " Hide." He complied hiding in my closet. Cuz you know.. girls never look in each others closets! "Go... ummm ummmm IN MY BATHROOM! Ill tell her its broken!" He ran into the bathroom and and closed to the door lightly.

Just before I anwsered the door. I again heared Angie yell. "Isabella Marie Swan if you dont open this door right now..." I quickly opened the door before I heard her threat. I plastered on a fake smile trying to play it off as real. It must have worked because Angie walked into my room. Looking around As if trying to find something.

ANGIES POV!

Where is that Bastard. I waited till the wee hours of the night for him. But he never showed up. I looked at Bella. She looked happy. Almost to happy. I noticed she did A quick glance towards her closet. Hes hidding in here.I walked over to the closet.

"I have this THING tonight. I think I need something to wear. But I cant find something thats just right. Mind if I take a look?" I hoped she would freak out. But instead she gave a sigh. Almost one of relief. I opened the closet door. Nothing. Oh there good. I searched though clothes. Maybe she was able to squeeze him between her shoes. But no. No Edward. Then suddenly I saw out of the corner of my eye. The other door. The bathroom.

"Oh crap. I got to pee. Im just going to.."

"NO!!" Bella yelled, nearly giving me a heart attack. What was up with her.

"Why the hell not?" I said almost as loud.

"Umm its broken." She said almost to quickly. Liek she had... praticed this.

"Ill take my chances." I said slightly. Im going to bust them.

I walked though the door. And saw nothing. Not even a trace of my lost lover.

Bella walked in. I glanced at her. A smile across her face.

"Ahh well look at this.. They must have fixed it." She said bitting her lip to keep from laughing.

I stormed out of the room. "Ill call you later." I called from out side her dorm. Oh there good.

EPOV

Holy Hell! That was close. I heard Angie storm into the room. Her heavy foot steps could be heard even from where I was. I was in the bath tub. Not exactly the best hidding spot. I only heard tid bits of their conversation. But then I suddenly heard the word bathroom. I jumped up. I had to find a better spot. Behind the door. I walked quicky in the area behind the door. Right as I got there. The door slamed open. It was an inch from my face. far to close for comfort. She looked around. Knowing Angie as well as i did, I knew she wouldnt look in the most obvious place. I stood there not breathing. I saw Bella walking towards the door. SHe must have seen me, for she started to bit back a smile.

"Ahh well look at this.. They must have fixed it." Bella said. Again bitting back a laugh.

Angie stormed out of the room. Finally being able to breath. I closed to door. Freeing myself from my two sided cage. I stayed in the room waiting for Bella to come give me the heads up. But once I heard the front door shut I knew I was safe. But I still waited.. wanting her to come find me. She finally entered the room. Looking more beautiful then I had ever seen. I was again sitting on the rim of the tub. I opened my arms that waited for her to fill them. She quickly walked over and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her. the sudden change in weight caused us to fall backwards in the tub. We looked at each over, shocked by our new possision. She then leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back. After a long passionate kiss. We stopped and stared into each others eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. So full of knowlegde. But these eyes also held something else. Sadness. She seeming to see what I was now seeing looked down. Tucking herself into my arms. We lay there. In confortable silence. Though the tub was hard and cold. I never felt so warm

**YAY 2 NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!**

**Love me? hahaha **

**I love my reviewers. Yall are the best. **


	12. Discovery

BPOV

I lay there. In the arms of the man I was crazy about. Though unknown to him, I knew his little plan. I was truly shocked that she would pick Edward to try to hurt my ego. Just knowing that he wished to date me only inflated it. I gave a quick laugh into Edward's perfect chest. I cant believe she thinks im that stupid. Her and Edward have been together for like what.. 4 months. She thinks thats shes smarter then me, but HAH I had discovered her seemingly genus plot. Edward had fallen asleep under me. I started to pull myself up when I felt his strong arms grip around me once again.

"Where do you think your going Little Miss?" He asked. His voice was too sexy for him to have just woken up. He must have been laying there thinking as I had been.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.. surprised at my own tone and choose of words.

"Holding you?" He asked releasing me unwillingly.

"Im not that obtuse Edward. Iv known about your plan since the beginning. Why would you do this so a compete stranger? Someone youv never meet before?' I asked becoming angry.

He tensed. "Im sorry. I thought I loved her. She told me that if I didn't do this she would leave me. But now I see that would be for the best. Im falling in love with you Bella. I know its quick, but I think I loved you attacked me that first night in the hall." He sighed.

I pushed my self off of him, or at least tried to. He grabbed me once again pulling me into an unbreakable hold. He took my face between my hands.

"Im so sorry." He breathed. A traitor tear slid down my face. He reached his face towards mine and kissed where the tear had landed. Another and another tear slid down my face. Again he kissed each place they had landed. "Please forgive me." He said looking me fiercely in the eyes. Before I could answer he lips met mine. The kiss was more needy and loving then those of the past. I shivered. He took this as a sign to keep going and he slid his hand under my shirt. My back was on fire with his touch. I couldnt help but forgive him. Angie could be very needy and demanding. Suddenly I felt his hand on my breast. I gasp. Shocked that he had gone to far from our limits. I felt him tugging on my shirt. I lifted myself up. allowing him to remove my shirt. Only releasing the kiss again to lift his. We looked at each other for a while. His hands running up and down my legs.

"We have to get back at Angie." I said releasing myself from my his gaze.

"I agree. But why dont we think of that later." He said, that sexy smile dancing across his face.

I smiled lowering myself to him. Starting the passion once again. We kissed for a while, when I felt a ping of morals sweep across my mind.

" We cant do this. I love you to much to just make love to you know... I know it sounds stupid and weird... but thats what I need... something more then just a quick fuck."

He looked shocked but understanding. He nodded his head.

"Your right." He agreed. "But we can still do this."

At that he kissed me once again. We kissed and we kissed. I could hear and feel my heart pounding through my chest. I gasp for breath. Trying to catch my breath. But he kissed me along my jaw line and up and down my throat. He said sweet nothings as he did so. I heard "I love you." repeated over and over again. And each time he did my heart would skip a few beats. He finally found my mouth again. I claimed his mouth with mine. We fit almost perfect, we would fit better with these clothes though. DAMN IT. I scolded my self once agian for these naughty thoughts. I decided that this kissing spree had to end now if it was ever going to. So I pulled us apart. Edward looked at me questionally

"We cant do this now. We must start plotting." I said bitting my lip in excitement.

"Hmmhhmmm I guess we should." He laughed and kissed me once again. Though this time just a peak.

I pushed off of him and climbed out of the tub. Edward in tow.. Oh this is going to be fun.

**WOW im in such a writting mood. But I think This is going to be the last one for a while. Im sorry! DONT HATE ME!!!! But i have finals in a few days.**

**Alright I love you guys!**

** 333**


	13. Past

I sat in class.. completely day dreaming had an A in this class any way. I thought to myself right before the real thinking began. it had been a day since I had confronted Edward on his little scheme. I asked him to leave my dorm right afterwards.. I needed some time to think and then later plot my revenge. Of course Edward begged for forgiveness, and I was not sure if I could give him that. How can I trust a man to love me and tell the truth when he comes into the relationship lying. I sat there in my class thinking about the dream I had the first night Edward slept over.

I was in a meadow. It was beautiful. Green, grass tall and wavy. The sky a baby blue with a few white cotton balls of clouds scattering the sky. Lovely trees filled with green and yellow leaves covered the wide area. I walked through the meadow picking up the wild flowers that laced the ground. Smelling their sweet scents. And suddenly the sky turned into a dead gray and the trees lost all of their leaves. The flowers in my hand withered up and died before my eyes. The glass once green was now a dreary gray. Suddenly I heard my name being called. I turned around and their stood Edward. He held out his hand. Palm up. I was compleley confused by this action. And gave him a questioning stare. And thats when I felt it. An UN-godly pain in my chest. I reached up, trying to dull the pain. Then my heart, ripped out of my chest into his open palm.

I was woken from my day dream when my professor called my name.

"Bella do you know the answer?"

"Umm yeah uhhh."

Thank god saved by the bell.

I quickly walked out of the room. And ran into someone. He was big. And extremely warm.

I looked up and OH MY GOD!

"Jacob?" I nearly screamed. I hadnt seen him in years. He was my first serious boyfriend. The guy i had lost my virginity to. I had loved him. But we both moved on.. hadn't we?

"Bella? No it cant be you!"

"Um yeah it is!" I said laughing as i pulled him towards me to hug him.

"Uh hmmm." We heard a voice from behind us. I quickly recognized it as Edward's.

I pulled away quickly trying to look as innocent as possible. And there he stood in all his glory. Looking more and more beautiful and perfect then ever. I think what made him sexier then before was the glint of jealousy in his eyes that he was not trying to hide.

" Edward.. This is Jacob... Jacob this is Edward." I introduced them. They shook hands. When Edward pulled away I noticed he flexed his hands. Damn Jacob and his strong arms.. and hands... Damn it Bella! I hated having memories of those hands. The tension that was stewing though these two people almost made my head explode. The one man I loved and the other I never stopped loving. Edward was my future and I knew that. But Jacob will for ever be my past. Nothing Edward could do can change that. I remembered the way they both touched me. Jacob was the one who could make my heart stop, while Edward was the one that made it start again. Edward's touch was the one I longed for. I blushed at that thought. They seemed to notice this. They both looked at me questioningly.

" Its nothing." I said giving them a plastered smile. I loved to make them squirm.

"Uhh well Bella. I better get going. Class starts in a few." Jacob said. I sighed sad that he had to leave. I had missed him so much. But I said goodbye, putting on my bravest face. When He was gone. I looked up at Edward. Noticing that he was looking at me with a angered look on his face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"What the hell was that?" He spat at me

"What do you mean. Hes just an old friend. We go far back."

"Did you sleep with him?" Oh the hell dare he!

"Thats in the past. Your my future.. Why does it matter?"

"Your asking me why it doesn't matter! You were literally humping that... that.. Wolf!" He was actually yelling at me! why it doesn't

"Oh cuz we all Know what kind of good morals you have Edward!" If he wants a fight, I was more then willing to give it to him!

With this he seemed shocked, he then calmed down pulling me into a tight hug.

"Im sorry love. I just cant stand the idea of you with anyone else. Even if it was in the past. I cant stand it." He whispered the last sentence into my hair.

I loved what this was doing to him. The jealously. What kind of girl wants a man who wont fight for her. I loved that Jacob was jealous too. He dumped me for some ugly floozy... Jessica. That bitch. I was angry just thinking about her. He cheated on me didn't he? Yes he did. Got her pregnant. Oh my god. I was just hugging him. Remembering the way he used to make me feel.. and I did nothing to him. I didn't make him feel anything. I again starting thinking about that dream. Edward, with my heart in his hand. Was I truly willing to let him have it. Knowing that with one squeeze of his fingers I would be broken. I looked up. I knew the answer. His hand would not squeeze my heart to kill it, but merrily protecting it from the others who would. Edward was present, my future, my everything. I got on my tip toes to plant a long kiss on his lips.

From behind us. We heard.. "What the hell!" This instantly broke our sweet kiss.

And there with all the anger her little body could hold was Angie.

**HEY GUYS!!!!! I know it really sucks.. but i wanted to get something up... Im sorry it took me so long to post.. but i got good grades on my finals! so YAY hahah **

**I love you all 33**

**Mollie **


	14. AHHH

"What the fuck?!?!?!" The little demon came screaming as she ran towards Edward and me.

Edward stood infront me of.. guarding me from the wrath that is Angie. I looked at my savior.. who also happened to be my enemy. Angies short little legs finally brought herself to us.

"Edward you where just supost to show her shes not that great and this is what I get?" She yelled out her plan as if I wasnt standing 2 feet away from her. How could my "best friend" want me to hurt this bad? I mean I never did anything but be there for her.

"Why would you do this to me? Why would want YOUR boyfriend to hurt me? " I asked wanting to get to the point.

"Oh you ask why Bella? Oh Ill tell you why! You walk around this school like your someone! But your No one. There are 10 time prettier girls in this school. And yet your all the guys talk about. Your the one that every girl wants to be. But I know the real you. The one no one ever sees. The poor neglected girl who needs a guy to fill in what your daddy couldnt. Iv been your "Bff" Since like what? 3rd grade. And I could never stand you! I just felt soo bad for you."

I felt a tear go down my cheek.

"If you didnt like me you should have just left. I didnt need you! I have plently of friends!" I screamed at her enough for people to stop and look at the fight.

"Oh really? Name one!" She spat at me with such anger.

I could'nt. She was right. She was my only friend, and she never was one. Another tear fell from my eyes and another. I finally had to answer her.

"I cant think of any right now."

"No you cant think of any EVER! Your a good for nothing slut who will never be good enough for anyone!" And with that she stormed off without another word. Had I truly been that bad of a person that no one else could like me?

I felt my heart breaking. Edward pulled me into a tight embrace, holding me to sooth my crying. I loved him so much.

"Shes lying." He said simply.

I gave a quick laugh, because he was right. As long as I was good enough for Edward I was fine with not being good enough for anyone else. For he is my love, My life.

HEY GUYS!!!!

Gahh... i dont know where im going with this story!!! i would really love to know what you guys would like me to do with it.I know I sound really lazy im sorry please forgive!!!

Ohhh! ANd i have a question!!! Do you know what happened to the great story "The Enemys Daughter" It was a twilight fanfic and I cant find it.. and i truly love it so if you guys find please tell me

Thanks Much love!


	15. Pregers

It had been a few weeks since Angie confronted me. Me and Edward were still taking things relatively slow, though he was staying in my dorm mostly every night. But we were sleeping. I swear. I found that I was falling more and more in love with this man and was forgetting about that guy.. whats his name? OH Jacob. My grades were still keeping up and life seemed pretty perfect. Until I heard Knocking on the door. I looked though the peep hole and saw a crying Angie. Though I really hated her, I couldnt with all my heart not help her in her time of need.

I let her in and immedially she flew to me her arms open grabbing me by the waist. She was hugging me. Tightly. A little too tightly. I put my hand on her head. Soothing her by caressing her hair and whispering sweet little tid bits in her ears. She finally pulled away and her cute little face was read and puffy from all her crying.

"Im so sorry!" She breathed out before crashing into me for another too tight hug.

"Its ok. I see my faults" I said trying to make her feel better as well as a little bad.

Her tears started to stop and she whispered something I wasnt quite sure I heard.

"Im pregnant." She said gently.

"What? Oh my god! How? When? Where?" I needed to know all the details.

"After our fight. Which I apoligize for. I ran into this gorgeous man. He helped me feel better.ANd one thing lead to another. I just found out yesturday. I told him and he just called me a slut saying it wasnt his and that he never wanted to see me again! And I did not know who else to tell. I mean my parents are going to freak out!" She was still breathing hard. I really felt bad for her. I couldnt believe a man could be so awful. Even what she had done to me. I still couldnt help but feel extremly awful for her.

"Whats his name?" I asked. I needed to know who this jerk was who was ruining my ex best friends life.

"Jacob something." My heart stopped. This couldnt be MY Jacob. I mean.. Oh my god. I knew it was MY Jacob.

"Last name Black?" I asked not really needed the anwser for I already knew it was him.

"Yeah. How did you know?" She asked during her sobs.

"I know him very well." I anwsered with a sour tone. That bastard has hurt enough women.

Were going to get back at him. But dont worry. I hadnt forgotton about Angie just yet


	16. WHAT?

"So Edward, you remember the plan right?" I asked him knowing that he was not really into this part of the plan.

"Yes dearest." He anwsered cooly. I laughed.

"Dont worry it will work out." I said kissing for the last time for a few days.

"Remember.. Hurt my feelings." I whispered. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOUR SUCH A FUCKING LOSER AND NO ONE OTHER THEN ME WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" I screamed at him waiting for the mean response.

"OH YEAH? HA! INTERESTING COMEING FROM A NO GOOD SLUT!" I wintched at the words which had become way to normal in my memories. Noticing this Edward started to walk towords me.. seeing my responce he quickly responded. " I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAY! I JUST USED YOU LIKE EVERY OTHER MAN ON THIS GOD FORSAKEN CAMPUS!" Though I had heard these words before they hurt even more coming from the man I loved so much. " I cant stand you anymore. Its sooo over!" I yelled back at him. "Oh it was over after I got what I wanted." Damn he is far to good at this for my own good. I knew that he was lying but it still killed me. "So I guess thats it then? Your not even going to fight for me?" Noticing that Jacob had finally come over to inspect the yelling liek so many others. I started with the next part of the plan. " I mean I will always love Jacob. I mean.. He is sooo hott and great in bed..." BAHAHAHHAAH that was the biggest lie I have EVER told. I noticed that Jacob was now beeming at my words. YES! We caught him. "Your not worth fighting for!" Uh I wasnt prepared for that one. "BYE THEN!" I screamed at him. I started to run away in the direction of Jacob. I "bumped" into him on "Accident"

"Omgah Jacob.. I need you so bad right now! Will you come up to my dorm with me? I just need someone to talk to real bad. And that person is deffinetly you." I tried to sound sexy and I must have done an amazing job because he grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards my dorm rooms. I was only able to grab one tiny peak at Edward who was now sending death beems with his eyes towards Edward. I gave him the thumbs up and mouthed "I love you" and he did the same. We didnt talk at all till we made it to the room. Once I opened the door Jacob smashed me aganist the wall and started to choke me with kisses. Damn why had I loved him? Compared to Edward, Jacob seemed like a newbie. I tryed to push him away but he kept his hold. I decided that now was the time to start with the next part of the plan. I pushed him away with a little more force sending him against the other side of the dorm.

"Feeling a little frisky are we?" I asked as I walked back towards him and started kissing his neck. "Everytime I made love to Edward I was thinking of you." I sayed as I started nibbling on his earlobe.

"Your so beautiful." He attempted to purr in my ears. I wanted to laugh at his attempt of being sexy. So I bit my bottom lip trying to hold back my laugh and trying to look even more appealing.

He again started to kiss me a little too roughly. I pushed him back again. He looked a little pissed.

"Dont worry. Youll get what you want when I get what I want."

"What you do want baby?" He asked

"I want.. I want you to wear these."


	17. uhh you sooo sexy!

I held out some of the most discusting things I could have possiable done.

I bright red thong.. demon ears.. black stocking which included garder belts, and of course we cant forget the bra.He looked at me questionably. I licked my lips. Bitting them slightly. Omgah I could not believe I was going to go through this.. but what I couldnt believe was that He was going to go through this.

"Are you sure you like this? I mean this is pretty weird.. arnt girl meant to wear these?" He asked.

I didnt know exactly what to say so i just bursted out with " I used to like girls!" I nearly screamed it at him trying to get the point across. He looked pretty shocked by this and then I saw a sudden look of pure lust. I waved the undies towards him and he grabbed them taking them into the bathroom. I couldnt help but laugh a tiny bit. I heard a lil "PING" and noticed my phone had a "new message" on the screen. I quckly picked it up and read the message from Angie.

"Hows it going?" She typed.

": )" Was my only responce.

Just then Jacob walked in looking... well... ehhh.. like a cheap male hooker.

I tryed not to laugh as he walked over to me.. stopping and posing every few steps.

"How do you liek this baby?" He again posed.

"You look... very.. sexy?" Damn it my questioning tone had almost ended the joke.. but he didnt notice as he walked over me and and started to kiss my neck. And I felt sick. I mena yeah he had a pretty rocking bod.. but no women whats to see her "lover" in this.. no matter how bad he wants to harm him emotionally.

"Wait baby... I want to do something first." I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my camera.

"oh nooooo noo noo!" He screamed at me.

I gave a pouty face and his resolve faded.

"Fine as long as no one sees them."

"Oh believe me no ONE will see them." For lots of people will.

"Give me what to got baby.. pose.. your a tiger in a cage needing to get out.. uhhhhh YES YES.. now I want you to be a kitten a sweet little kitten looking for her mommy." I kept asking for the most rediculous poses I could possibly ask for. "Oh yes... now be wolf looking for its moon. A flamango.. no no.. one foot silly!" It hurt not to laugh

Suddenly my phone rang. it was Edward.. my savior. "Oh baby I missed you soo much.. I love you too.. Im so sorry!"

I hung up the phone with a big smile on my face.

"Sorry Jacob.. its not going to work." I said as I grabbed his clothes and pushed them towards him ushing him outside my dorm.

"See ya around!" I called as I shut the door on the nearly naked man outside.

Yall better love me.. while writting this chapter my desk broke and while I was fixing it my keyboard fell on my head... so now im going to go take a tylonal and lay down... : P

I think the story will be over pretty soon : ( SAD!!!! But that means I cant start working on my next one soo YAY hahah

Much Love!


	18. Revenge is sweet Or meaty

After I had forcefully pushed Jabob out of my room, I heard another knock on my door and I smiled knowing exactly who it was. I walked slowly. Trying to stretch out the inevitable. I opened the door with the biggest smile across my face. And there he stood. My love. My life. Edward didn't look so happy as he came up and hugged me closely. I knew he hated the part of the plan that I had just finished.

"You dont understand how hard it was to not run up here and slap the smirk of his stupid little face." He whispered harshly into my hair.

And I couldn't help but smile into his perfected chest.

"Lets go get these pictures developed." I said breaking the short confortable silence we were having.

He pulled my face up to his to show me the large smile that was now stretched across his face

"It actually work?!" He couldn't hold back the fit of laughter any longer. He burst into an uproar. And I joined in the fun. I could hardly believe either.

We were finally able to contain our selves and walked towards the nearest Wallgreens to get the pictures developed. As we were dropping them off. We went towards the food section to get the last remaining parts of our plan. But these wernt for Jacob. No no no. I smiled at the thought. Me and Edward were going to have the best fun with this. One hour was finished at the perfect time. We had everything we needed. We walked up to the photo station where the lady in her mid 30s gave us a look. I just smiled back at her and gace her a polite thank you before paying for the rest of the things and walking out. We then made our way to the nearest Kinkos. We made 300 copies of each.

We were finally done with our job and made our way to Angies dorm. She opened the door with the biggest smile on her face. I returned it. But only because I knew what was going to happen to her. We showed her the pictures and she shreaked out of excitement. I was excited to.

"Omgahhhh I CAN NOT believe what an idiot he is!" Angie yelled as she jumped up and down. Hmmm something a pregenant women should have known not to do. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 3 p.m. Most of the students were now getting out of their last schedualed classes.

"Oh shit guys we gotta go! Look at the time!" I almost screamed as the two looked at their watches and noticed the time.

"Yeah we better get out of here." Edward said smoothy.

I accidently left my cell phone in her room.

We walked towards the Center Fold where everyone was hanging out. He started passing out the posters. Showing many views of Jacob in his little Kinky outfits. Laughter went could be heard everywhere. Oh believe me.. There was alot to laugh about. Jacob and his little poses.. I couldnt help but laugh everytime I looked at the differnt pictures.

After I had passed out all of my posters, I looked over to see that Angie and Edward were finished also. I walked up to them, giving them both big hugs. I started patting my legs.

"Oh Crap! I left my phone in your dorm Angie. Do you mind if I go up there and grab it?" I asked

"Of course! What else are best friends for?" She asked giving me a reasurring hug.

"How would you knnow?" I whispered.

"What was that?" She ask

"Oh! Uhh I said... You would know!" I said hugging her again.

I looked back at Edward who was holding back a laugh. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I ran up to the room, and found the meat and bean cans were had bought at Wallgreens. I quickly dumped all the countants of the 30 cans into the largest bucket i could find. I then found some scissors. I smiled as I walked into her closet. After this I would be making a very important phone call.

(APOV)

OMGAH I can not believe she actually bought that I was prenant. I mean look at me! I laughed inside. We had finally finished giving out all the posters when Bella came over gave me a hug. I almost gagged. I can not believe she thinks we could ever be friends! HA. She started patting her legs as if looking for something.

"Oh Crap! I left my phone in your dorm Angie. Do you mind if I go up there and grab it?" She asked. I saw no harm so I handed her my keys.

"Of course! What else are best friends for?" She asked giving me a reasurring hug.

I heard her say something, but couldnt quite make it out.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh! Uhh I said... You would know!" She said before hugging me again.

So I watched her leave with Edward right beside me. It was pretty ackward. Finally He broke the silence.

"So, Why dont we stand over there?" He asked me with his silky smooth voice.

"Yeah totally." I answered looking sexy.

(EPOV)

Did she just try to look Sexy. BA

(APOV)

We walked under my dorm, which I thought was odd. And again there was silance. I saw Edward look up for a brief second and before I knew what was happening he jumped out of the way. And smothing slimy and gross fell on me. OMGAH! I screamed bloody murder. I looked up and saw Bella on my balcony laughing her bitch ass off. I looked to the right and saw people laughing I looked left and saw people laughing. I looked ahead of me and behind me.. and I saw people laughing. Everyone had seen it. Holy shit. My favorite shirt is ruined. I wanted to tear her eyes out. I started towards my dorm and saw all the amused faces staring at me as I did so. When I finally made it to my dorm there was no sign of Bella. I decided to take a bath before I made more against Bella. I took a quick shower getting all the meat and beans out of my hair as i could. But I still smelt like a cheap BBQ. I was wrapped in a towel and walked towards my closet. I opened it and screamed. Inside my closet were the remains of my once percert wardrobe. I couldnt find anything that wasnt torn up. Then I looked towards my bed and saw the last of my close. I huge grease stained shirt. And nothing else. Ok. I'll just go buy some new clothes and everything will be ok. I told myself as I made my way to the nearest boutuque. Grease stained and Beans smelling. I grabbed as much clothes as I could possiably hold and walked up towards the regestor. The surpised clerked asked me if that was all and iI just nodded my head. She rung it up.

"Will that be cash or credit?" She asked. I could tell by her name tag that her name was Alice.

"Credit." I said as I handed her my card. She swiped it in. and then she tried again.

"Im sorry mama. But this card has been cancelled."

"Excuse me that impossiable!" I screamed.

"Do you have another card maybe?"

I looked through my purse and grabbed all the cards I had. She tried them all and they all came back the same. Cancelled.

BPOV

"Thanks dad." I said as I hung up the phone. Its good when your dads head of the bank.

Edward came over and grabbed me into a passionate kiss. Brakeing the kiss we burst into laughter. We went to his dorm where we made love for the first time. As I layed there wrapped in his arms. I knew everything was now going to be perfect.

**ITS DONE!!!!!! AHHHHH **

**YAY! **

**Thank you everyone for your support! It means soo much : ) **


	19. Sequel?

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**So I'v been asked to do a sequel? Who approves? **


	20. The verdict

Hey everyone! So iv decided that I am going to do a sequel... BUT it is most likely not going to get started till Summer since I am trying to finish the other story I am working on... If you could tell me what you want to happen in the Sequel please tell.. Im thinking of making the sequel longer and BETTER... more complex... but like I said sugestions are greatly appreciated

I love yall even though you prob hate me


End file.
